Star Trek Meets Stargate SG1
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: just as the title says. the Star trek charictors have an encounter with the charictors of Stargate SG1. Disclaimer: I don't own SG1.


Star Trek meets SG-1

One morning SG-1 was in the Briefing room when General Hammond came in and said "your next mission is to p4c-225, you leave at 0700 hours."

Later SG-1 is in the gate room when the Stargate is dialing p4c-225. "Chevron 7 locked" Lieutenant Syler said.

"Let's go guys," Colonel Jack O'Neill said and so SG-1 went through the gate.

On the other side there was no sign of life so they walked for a little while and eventually found a village that was full of people that looked fairly primitive. Then a villager came up to SG-1 and said, "Hello I am Michael one of the village leaders here in Sparks."

"Hi, I'm Colonel O'Neill this is Major Carter, Daniel Jackson and Teal'c. We're from the planet Earth. We came though the Stargate!"

"I am confused what is a Stargate?" said Michael the village leader.

"The big round grayish thing you can't miss it!" Colonel O'Neill said.

"Oh you mean the ring of the Gods." Michael said.

"Yes." Colonel O'Neill said.

Just then an alien ship landed right near the village. SG-1 whipped around and pointed their guns at the ship. "Hey that ship looks familiar; oh it's the USS Enterprise! Carter, Daniel go back to the SGC and request back up." O'Neill said.

So Carter and Daniel went back to the SGC to talk to General Hammond!

When Carter and Daniel went through the gate they said to Hammond "General we need to talk now!"

So they all went to the briefing room. "What's this all about?" said General Hammond.

"Well Sir a huge ship landed near the village on p4c-225 and so Colonel O'Neill ordered me to request back up!" Carter said.

"How big did you say the ship is?" Hammond said.

"Big Sir." Carter said.

"Launch Prometheus, I'm sure Colonel Beck will love having you two on board." General Hammond said.

Two hours later when Prometheus lands O'Neill says to Teal'c "Yep that's back up all right!"

Teal'c tilted his head and raised one eyebrow. Sam and Daniel walked out of Prometheus and over to O'Neill and Teal'c and then said "Have the aliens from the other ship come out yet?"

"They have not!" Teal'c said.

Just then SG-1 hared a zipping sound and suddenly the door to the other ship opened. Right then SG-1 whipped around with their guns and pointed them at the aliens and they pointed their phasors at SG-1.

After about ten minutes the head alien said "Hello I'm Capt. James T. Kirk of the Star Ship Enterprise."

So O'Neill Says "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill of the US Air Force and this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c. We're from the planet Earth."

Look what the villagers scrounged up - a toy ship?" Capt. Kirk said.

"By the way Kirk it's our ship and we call it Prometheus!" Carter said.

"Well I have to say it's very pathetic!" Kirk said.

"Watch it fly boy!" O'Neill Said.

"Wow what an incredible vocabulary you have!" Kirk said. "That's it, say another word and I'll blow you to Hell!"

O'Neill said as SG-1 got prepared to fire upon the aliens. "What are you going to do bury me in the sand?" Kirk said.

"You asked for it!" O'Neill said as he signaled his team to fire.

Ten minutes later the only one of the aliens that survived is Mr. Spock who said, "I concede, you are the victor. We had little chance for success given the current circumstances and your teams' skill and preparedness!"

"Uh Sir? Carter questioned.

"What? O'Neill said.

"The aliens are alive!" Carter exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" O'Neill Said.

"See for your self!" Carter Said.

"Wow!" O'Neill exclaimed.

"I neglected to inform you that we could regenerate our bodies when necessary." Spock said calmly.

"Teal'c cover them!" O'Neill ordered. So Teal'c pulled out his Zat gun. "Carter, Daniel" O'Neill Said as he gestured them to follow him. "I don't know about you, but I think we should finish them off right here, right now! O'Neill stated. "Carter?"

"I'm with you Sir"

"Daniel?"

"For once I'm with you!"

"Then it's settled" O'Neill remarked.

"Yep" both Carter & Daniel said in unison.

"Let's make them wish they were never born!" O'Neill stated cheerfully.

SG-1 turned around and fired upon Kirk and his team, and eventually killed them to find out that they were robots! Just then they heard a rustling sound in the bushes. So they whipped around right as the real Kirk and his team came out and held their hands up and said "don't shoot, we mean you no harm!" Then Kirk looked down and realized that they had killed their robots and asked SG-1 "who are you and why did you kill our robots?"

"I'm Col. Jack O'Neill and this is Major Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c! I'm sorry we didn't know that they were robots we were just defending our selves!" O'Neill said.

"Oh the warriors of Earth, that have killed Ra, Apophis, Hathor, Setesh, Sokar, Isis, Osiris, and Imoteph!" Kirk said.

"Yes we are." Carter responded. "Then who made your Robots?" Carter said.

Spock answered "a race only known only as the Old Ones made life – like androids that later destroyed their flawed creators." After about 30 minutes of exchanging knowledge Kirk and his team took their dead robots and left for their home Galaxies away.

So SG-1 went walking for the gate and O'Neill said, "Wow what a fun trip!" And then they left through the Stargate told General Hammond all about it!

The End


End file.
